There has been a constant need for safety devices in firearms to prevent accidental discharge. There is also a growing need to disable firearms to prevent intentional use of the firearms as when such firearms are stolen. To this end, various locking devices have been developed to lock the firearm trigger mechanism and thereby prevent operation of the firearm. For example, various devices are available on the market that will connect to the trigger housing of a firearm, locking the housing against access to the firearm trigger. However, such apparatus must be mounted to and removed from the firearm. The firearm is not disabled by the locking device but is simply rendered inoperable while the locking mechanism is in place on the trigger guard. Thus, a relatively simple operation with a hand drill or saw will facilitate removal of the lock and leave the firearm in operable condition. Further, such mechanisms, since they are removable from the firearm, are easily misplaced and lost.
It is therefore desirable to provide some form of locking mechanism that may be either integrated with the firearm or retrofitted to existing firearms that will remain with the firearm and that will disable the firearm completely both in the locking condition and if the locking device is removed from the firearm. Several devices have been patented that represent attempts to fill the above need.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,420 to Von Muller discloses a magazine lock for firearms. This device replaces the magazine of "clip" type firearms for purposes of locking the magazine. The lock does not carry ammunition and is not a permanent fixture on the weapon. When the weapon is in use, the lock must be removed. This apparatus is therefore somewhat similar in utility to the trigger guard locks discussed above.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,622 to Perlotto discloses a locking device to lock a weapon safety latch mechanism into position. The device requires a key to operate the weapon. The locking device is fitted into the weapon body and requires extensive tooling unless the weapon is manufactured with the lock in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,519 to Fox discloses a locking device that prevents movement of the weapon's safety to a firing position. This is said to prevent the weapon from firing. The lock includes a combination tumbler requiring that the proper combination of numbers be arranged to disconnect the lock and allow the sear to pivot away from the bolt and thereby enable the bolt to move. This device, again, must either be manufactured with the weapon or would require extensive modification of the weapon for retrofit installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,431 to Allen discloses another form of combination lock device that mounts to the hand grip mechanism of a firearm. This mechanism is utilized to lock the firing mechanism until a prescribed number sequence is pushed into the handle-mounted push button system. The apparatus is extremely complex and bulky with numerous mechanisms and backup mechanisms used to lock the operating elements of the weapon.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,994,981 to Carrigan discloses a locking device that is built into the hand grips of a revolver for the purpose of selectively locking out the hammer function. As with many other devices, the lock is used simply to temporarily lock the hammer mechanism which, otherwise, will operate freely. If drilled through, the locking device will become inoperable and allow the weapon to function normally.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,725 to Cravener discloses a useful locking arrangement using a key device which selectively positions a hammer rod obstruction into the rearward path of the weapon's hammer. The obstruction will successively prevent the hammer from being withdrawn and will therefore operate as an effective safety device. However, the device may be removed from the weapon, and leave the weapon completely operable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,877 to Welch discloses a firearm safety device that makes use of a key lock mechanism and actuator arm for shifting a lever into position preventing movement of the weapon's safety from the safe to the fire position. Like Cravener, this apparatus is functional to the degree that it will operate when in proper position within the weapon. However, when the device is removed, the weapon is free to operate in a normal manner.
International Patent Application WO82/02941 (PCT/EP82/00070) discloses a security device which includes a bolt obstruction that is pivoted into position by a toggle mechanism. Once again, removal of the locking mechanism will permit free operation of the weapon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,475 to Centille discloses a safety device for firearms including a key operated lock. The lock releases a locking pin that, when shifted to a locking position, prevents the firearm trigger from operating. The device makes use of a rack-and-pinion gear linkage activating member with a locking pin movable responsive to operation of the rack-and-pinion linkage to slide into engagement with the trigger seat. It is assumed that, since the disclosure relates only to the trigger seat, removal of the locking mechanism would permit free operation of the weapon.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 667,051 and 633,939 to Ackerman both disclose locking devices for shotgun "brake" levers. Operation with a key selectively moves a pin into position within a socket in the brake lever to lock the brake lever in position and thereby prevent the weapon from being opened. To disable the locking device, a simple procedure may be utilized to simply remove the locking pin. Operation of the weapon can then be accomplished in a normal manner.
The above references clearly disclose the long felt need for locking devices for firearms to prevent their unintentional use, and in some cases, their intended use by undesirable parties. However, these apparatus do not provide a totally effective solution. Most, if not all, may be fairly easily disabled to facilitate operation of the weapon in a normal manner. Others are extremely complicated and would add significantly to the cost and maintenance of the weapon. Still others are complex in operation and may not be reliable. The need has therefore remained for a simple, effective, and reliable safety device for firearms in which a locking mechanism is provided to prevent operation of the firearm and dismemberment or attempted removal of the locking device will result in further disruption of the firing mechanism for the associated weapon.